Timeline
HISTORY AS WE KNOW IT * 29,700 BU - The universe is formed from the Infinite Waters by the First God, Anee. * 28,200 BU - Anee's first son, Enu, makes his home on the planet. Forming the first city, Nisa. * 28,185 BU - Enu creates the first humans to work in the mines, collected gold and stones for the city of Nisa. * 28,170 BU - Enu's brother, Lilen, comes to the planet to help govern the growing mass of humans * 27,500 BU - The humans grow tried of working in the mines, and rebel against Enu & Lilen. The age of Bazgun begins * 24,000 BU - Bazgun ends with a peace treaty between the Gods & the humans. A human, Rurel, is set to rule the new kingdom of Nisa, under the advisement of Enu & Lilen's sister, Ninsur. * 23,997 BU - Rurel is assassinated. Ninsur claims the throne until another human is found worthy. * 23,995 BU - Lilen conceives a child with a human woman. The child, Renze, is given claim to the throne in his 13th year of life * 23,940 BU - Renze, forces the humans to return to the mines, as his need for gold and riches over takes him. * 23,990 BU - Enu attempts to overthrow Renze, to save humanity from its slavery. His attempt fails, and he is tried for treason by his brother. Enu is imprisoned within a stone tomb for eternity at his final resting place of Nusol. * 21,500 BU - Renze gives birth to a daughter, Renlu, and she is given dominion over Nisa. * 1,550 BU - Nisa's expansion reaches the western mountains. * 1,400 BU - The Urbarra attack the western capital of Immar, claiming it as their own. The age of "Urbarra" begins. * 1,402 BU - The Urbarra raid the Capital of Nisa, burning it to the ground. Lilen flees the planet and leaves, his family to die at the hands of the Urbarraian warlords. * 1,401 BU - The Natural Gods are defeated * 1,410 BU - Lilen's two daughters, Yesee & Loskee, returns to the Valley of Nisa, in hopes of restoring humanity. * 1,405 BU - The Two daughters separate the Valley of Nisa into two kingdoms, Nisaug & Nisaul, the upper and lower kingdoms of the valley. The Age of the Falcon begins, peace and trade fill the valley * 40 BU - Yesee & Loskee both fall in the love with a god by the name of Rosol. The two sisters bare Rosol's children. Yesee's daughter Yesol, and Loskee's son, Roskee. The two children are given claim to their mother's respective kingdoms. * 20 BU - Yesol & Loskee marry, in an attempt to unite the upper and lower kingdoms of Nisa. A human, Ursul, leads a rebellion against the sibling's marriage. Ursul slays the siblings with a golden dagger, the first gods are killed. Ends the Age of the Falcon. * 0 AU - Ursul is made the first Great Ruler of Nisa. * 5 AU - Ursul establishes government, and hierarchy. * 100 AU - Ursul dies of old age, his son, Mehis (Person), is named the Great Ruler. * 110 AU - Mehis (Person) commissions the building of a new capital to bare his name. A new era of technology and society begins. * 200 AU - The great tomb, the beginning of Mehis, is completed. * 225 AU - Mehis (Person) is buried within the great tomb. His Daughter, Yimsul, is made Great Ruler. * 250 AU - Ninsur appears to Yimsul in a dream, warning her of coming betrayal. * 251 AU - Yimsul avoids an assassination attempt thanks to Ninsur's warning. * 252 AU - Yimsul commissions the building of a temple to Ninsur. * 260 AU - Riots and protests break out as factions of "old god" worshipers demand temples to their gods as well. * 262 AU - Four factions are formed in "Wars for the Gods". One to Ninsur, One to Lilen, one to Anee, and one to a Urbarran god, Anbis. Faithful worshipers of Enu, flee the city of Mehis in search of their god's eternal tomb. * 266 AU - Yimsul is killed by Rosenka, a worshiper of Lilen, and takes claim of the Throne. The Age of Violence begins. Faithful worshipers of Lilen are treated as royalty, while the other are killed, exiled, and enslaved. * 286 AU - Lilen returns to the planet, and lays claim once again to the Valley of Nisa. Rosenka, uncertain of turning over his rule, is killed by Lilen as an example of disobedience. * 302 AU - Worshipers of Enu, arrive at Nusol. They find the tomb empty. Nusol is claimed as a city state for worshipers of Enu. * 310 AU - Lilen births a son, Rae. * 323 AU - Rae Begins his rule of Nisa * 323 AU - The Age of Worship begins, as the factions continue fight for rule of Nisa. * 323-450 AU - First Dynasty of Lilen * 451-580 AU - First Dynasty of Anee * 581-717 AU - Second Dynasty of Lilen * 718-730 AU - First Dynasty of Anbis * 731-907 AU - First Dynasty of Ninsur * 908-1113 AU - Second Dynasty of Anee * 1114-1475 AU - Third Dynasty of Lilen * 1476-CURRENT AU - Third Dynasty of Anee * 1510 AU - Our Story Begins *